Vibrations
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto LEMON! What happens when Naruto's phone starts vibrating in the middle of an exam, when a horny Uchiha is watching him like a hawk. UPDATED/REVISED.


Vibrations…

Uzamaki Naruto, was currently panicking in the midst of a written exam, everything he had learnt slipped out of his head as soon as he had sat down at the small desk. Sitting a mere foot or so to his left was his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, who of course had kept his cool and was calmly writing down the answers to the many questions set out before him.

The students were not allowed phones or anything other than a pen, ruler and pencil, so Naruto had turned his phone on silent before the exam and stuffed it onto his jeans pocket. He mentally cursed his brain for discarding the information that he needed, he was frantically looking around for any help, he decided that guessing was better than leaving blank and started filling in random answers.

The Uchiha glanced at his blonde friend the 10th time that exam, Naruto's face was still flushed as he scribbled things down onto the paper, with only 10 minutes until the end of the exam left. Sasuke was about to go back to his paper before a change in the blonde's expression caught his attention, aqua eyes went as wide as saucers and a rose pink blush spread across the blonde's cheeks and nose.

He dropped the pencil onto the desk and clenched his fists, as gasps of breath made their way into his lungs; the actions confused the raven immensely. _'Fuck!' _ Naruto mentally cursed his phone as it started vibrating signalling that someone was trying to call him, the phone was on his upper thigh brushing against his now hardening member.

The blonde was utterly embarrassed that he was getting turned on by a phone, during an exam. He glanced at the staring Uchiha, who was currently giving him questioning looks; he shook his head in sharp jerks willing the phone to stop before someone else noticed his odd behaviour.

He was now fully hard and was desperately trying to think of an excuse good enough to get him out of the exam room and into the toilets, his friend's gaze wasn't helping at all - Naruto had had a crush on the Uchiha since they were only 12, being 17 now it was harder to control his 'problems'.

Sasuke had caught the blonde's gaze but it was soon broken and it annoyed him that he had no explanation of the strange actions.

The Uchiha searched the boy's exterior with his eyes to try and find a cause for the blonde flustered state, he started with his face, the blonde's nose scrunched up in an adorable way and his lips were parted slightly and red. Seeing no obvious cause Sasuke moved further down to the camisole clad chest, the tight black camisole complemented the blonde's build, as it showed his toned chest and muscular, tanned biceps.

The onyx gaze then moved to the baggy jeans that slightly helped to disguise Naruto's erection, but Sasuke being very clever and witty caught site of the bulge that had grown in Naruto's jeans and the familiar smirk found its way onto his face. But that did not answer his question, sure the blonde was sporting a rather large boner but how did he get one?

His gaze fell next to the bulge as he saw a rectangular shape beneath the jeans. His phone, Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise, but soon realised that it was vibrating rather close to the bulge and a light bulb went off in his head.

A small chuckle escaped his lips before he composed himself, earning a glare off the blonde next to him. "Pens down kids, exam's over. Nobody speaks until all exams are collected in then you must remained in the room until told otherwise, but can move around." The examiner stood and addressed the room, before him and three other teachers went around collecting papers and equipment.

Soon all of the items had been collected and the staff had left the room leaving the students to chat and cheer now that the exams were all over.

Sasuke moved his desk and chair until they were touching the blonde's, he smirked again at the squirming blonde, who quickly removed his phone and placed it on the desk, sighing in slight relief. Although the offending object had been removed the bulge was still there and Naruto couldn't do a thing about it, the raven's thoughts were suddenly plagued with images of Naruto in rather revealing positions and outfits.

The two boys were currently siting at the back of the room and were practically alone apart from a few people sleeping or trying to go to sleep; Sasuke decided to make a bold move and reached over, gently squeezing the bulge in the blonde's jeans, earning a groan from Naruto. "What are you doing teme?!" it came out as a hiss as Naruto desperately tried to remove the hand that had attached itself to his jean clad erection, as much as he was enjoying the touches, he didn't want anyone to see their little fondling session.

"I know you want me, I want you too, so stop resisting and enjoy. No one is going to see, I promise" he nibbled briefly on the blonde's ear before retreating, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. "As soon as we get out of here, you're coming with me" his voice was full of lust and authority that sent soft shivers down Naruto's spine.

The bald examiner made another appearance, and announced that they could leave and would get their results back soon. Sasuke smirked as an evil glint appeared in his eyes, he grabbed the blonde's hand and hurried out of the building and around many streets until the Uchiha mansion came into view. "S-Sasuke slow down, we're nearly there" the raven slowed slightly but still kept a tight grip on the blonde's wrist and he flung his front door open before pushing the blonde inside and closing the door after them.

The pair soon came across the Uchiha's bedroom and Naruto soon found himself on his back on the king sized bed. Sasuke seized the blonde's plump lips and moulded his own around them, the younger male following suit. Naruto's hands made their way into thick black locks, tugging softly and tongues poked out to meet the other as they danced within the confinements of the blonde's mouth. Sasuke found that Naruto's mouth to taste strangely of cinnamon, and it was addictive to the Uchiha who found himself ravaging the younger's mouth until they were in desperate need for air.

Sasuke moved down to the tanned neck that was exposed to the Uchiha, earning whimpers from Naruto when the sensitive skin was bit and sucked on.

It was only when Naruto heard a loud click, that he realised Sasuke had handcuffed his hand to the bedpost above his head. "What the –" Sasuke reclaimed the blonde's lips mid-sentence, smirking when the blonde huffed and tugged desperately on his bound hands.

"Shhhh, Naru-kun. Just enjoy the ride" Sasuke practically purred the words out at the shivering blonde, Sasuke grasped at the thin material covering Naruto's chest and pulled it up over his head until the cuffs stopped it. The revealed skin made Sasuke growl softly and he began nipping and sucking at the toned flesh beneath his nipples, before taking one of the perk buds into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. He pulled away and blew on the moist nipple, making Naruto moan and squirm under the cool air.

"Sasuke, hurry up! Just get on with it please" Sasuke smirked and bit down on the blonde's collarbone, making Naruto hiss and curse at the Uchiha kissing the bruised spot.

"You are mine… be patient Naru-kun" as he kissed along the strong jaw and scars on the blonde's face his hands occupied themselves by undoing the baggy jeans and tugging them down and off, throwing them somewhere unimportant at that time.

Naruto's 'problem' was very clear now and Sasuke leaned down sucking on it through his boxers, causing Naruto to squirm and moan, attempting to buck up into the Uchiha's mouth.

Sasuke had soon pulled the boxers off, and Naruto's erection sprung free, standing proud before Sasuke. He smirked and blew on the tip, and when Naruto cried out in need, he kissed the tip, before giving one long lick up the leaking member.

Naruto whimpered and Sasuke pitied him, taking him fully into his mouth. Naruto nearly choked and let out a long moan, as Sasuke hummed around him, squeezing his balls. Naruto was nearly over the edge already and they had barely begun, Sasuke smirked pulling away and kissing back up the blonde's chest.

He reached over to grab the lube, coating three of his fingers with the gloopy substance. He kissed Naruto again as the first finger was pushed in with little resistance, trying to distract his blonde from the foreign feeling. The second met a little more tension but after a few moments of wiggling the blonde shivered and pulled away to breath, his head falling back onto the pillow.

He quickly scissored the small passage before slipping the last finger in, trying to get it over with as soon as possible. He soon removed his fingers, and crawled back over his blonde, before placing himself at the entrance.

Naruto tugged on his bonds, making Sasuke smirk and dive forward, slamming into the flushed blonde. Naruto screamed out and arched his back in a perfect 'u'.

Sasuke leaned into the blonde, firmly planting his mouth over parted lips, slipping his tongue in to slide against Naruto's. Waiting only a few moments until he pulled out until only his tip remained, before slamming back in, striking Naruto's prostate with knee-buckling force, Naruto's scream was swallowed up by Sasuke's kiss.

Their pace picked up until they were frantically bucking against eachother, relishing in the delicious friction that they received. Sasuke growled and threw Naruto's legs over his shoulder', giving him better access to the blonde beneath him.

"Scream for me" it came out as a growl, making a violent shiver fly down Naruto's spine, Sasuke's voice sounded very erotic and the lust filled gaze he sent Naruto sent him over the edge.

Spurts of cum covered the still bucking pair, and a loud scream of Sasuke's name ripped out of Naruto's throat, earning a soft groan from the raven. When Naruto's muscles constricted around him, he groaned louder and with one last thrust he came deep inside of his blonde, who moaned at the feeling.

Riding out the feeling his lips clumsily kissed at the tanned jaw, littering him with even more marks than before.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, before pulling out, Naruto was on the verge of sleep and when Sasuke undid his handcuffs he fell onto the bed in a sleeping lump. Sasuke smiled at the blonde, he had a bit of drool running down his face. The raven smiled at him fondly and tucked them into bed, snuggling in to the snoozing male next to him.

~Next Morning~

Naruto groaned and rolled over, he jumped when a heard a groan under him, opening his eyes to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully.

He sat up and fell back down as a sharp pain shot up his spine making Sasuke open his eyes sleepily when Naruto let out a startled cry, he grinned when the blonde pouted and rubbed his lower back. Sasuke lifted the boy up and carried him into the shower, turning the warm water on; he smirked down at Naruto and nibbled on his earlobe.

"For God's sake, we just did it" Naruto squirmed and tried to pry the Uchiha off of him.

"And we're doing it again" And that's how it started... again.

**AN: I am currently editing my older work and making changes to little errors.**


End file.
